Sink
Sinker or Sink for short, born Mikhail Durba, is a rogue Contractor and member of BEHEMOTH consisting of 7 other Contractors (including himself) and holds the Messier Code JT-579. Background He was intensely trained as a sniper for Russia but instead of enlisting into the military he became a mercenary, being hired to fight in several small-scale wars. When he became a Contractor, he started using his twin Revolvers along with his Sniper rifle. Sadow seeks him out first for his great tracking abilities and invites him to join BEHEMOTH, to which he agrees purely out of sport. He helps Sadow track down the other members. Appearance He has blonde hair worn in a mullet and a single dark yellow eye. His right eye is always glowing red due to his Contract being permanently active but suppressed with an eyepatch so that he would not have to pay Renumeration. He usually wears a brown trenchcoat with a chin high, folded collar and black boots. Personality He has a very stoic and serious tone to him, often finding overreaction unnecessary and illogical. He believes himself the best marksman in the world and is intimidated upon hearing Ryan is an excellent firearms specialist and Contractor. He seems to find Shinji's lack of loyalty spiteful and berades him at times due to the fact. He seems to respect Sadow to a degree, admiring his leadership skills. Abilities * Targeting System and Bullet Guidance: His Contract is a permanently active placed targeting system on his right eye. He covers it with an eyepatch to seal the Contract so he wont have to constantly pay Renumeration. The eyepatch has a small hole with an adjustable slide in the shape of an eye so that he can activate it without have to take off the eyepatch. Once locked on, a person or object cannot dodge the bullet as it follows them, no matter which direction the gun is fired. While the bullet cannot be dodged, it can be blocked if a bullet-stopping force impedes the bullet's flight path at the last second so it cannot maneuver around it. ** Obiesance/Remuneration: His Obiesance is that he must hold a wet rag over his eye for 12 minutes. The longer or more targets he locks onto, the longer the Remuneration lasts. Equipment * Twin Revolvers: He wields a pair of small Revolvers holstered on each thigh and can draw upon the blink of an eye. He has been shown to be a quick shot with these arms, able to gun down a plate thrown by Shinji while using his Mass Acceleration Contract with only 6 shots. Both Revolvers can fire up to 6 rounds before having to reload. He carries deep pockets full of bullets for these everywhere he goes. He tends to not use his Contract with these guns as he is accurate without it when it comes to them. * Sniper Rifle: His traditional weapon of choice, he keeps a Sniper Rifle strapped to his back on important missions of assassination. He is very tactical with this weapon, using traditional sniper advantages in combat with it. Synopsis Darker than Black Fanon None so far... Trivia His appearance is based off of Kanna from Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto. Category:Contractor Category:Russian